Burnout 3: Takedown
Burnout 3: Takedown is a game in the Burnout series. It was developed by Criterion Games and published by EA. It was released for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox; a GameCube release was announced, but was never made available on the platform. It is notably the first game in the Burnout Series to feature Takedowns and Crashbreakers in addition to explosions in general. Burnout 3: Takedown is arguably the most influential Burnout title, as it introduced actual vehicular violence as opposed to just dangerous driving in the previous games as well as higher production values with crashes and even explosions. The Events Burnout 3 introduces a large amount of new events to the mix but does away with Pursuit mode. It is replaced by Burning Lap, Eliminator and Road Rage. World Tour mode now replaces Championship and is split into either Race Mode or Crash Mode. :Main article: Events (Burnout 3) :'' '' Takedowns Takedowns were introduced in Burnout 3. A Takedown is where you cause a rival to crash via a variety of methods such as; *Wall Takedown - Slamming a rival so hard into the wall he crashes. *Psyche Out Takedown - Making a rival crash without touching him. *Car Takedown - Slamming a rival into a car so he crashes. *Van Takedown - Slamming a rival into a van so he crashes. *Truck Takedown - Slamming a rival into a truck so he crashes. *Bus Takedown - Slamming a rival into a bus so he crashes. *Aftertouch Takedown - Steering your car into your rival's car during a crash using the left stick. *Signature Takedown - Slamming a rival into a specific environmental hazard. Collecting all Signature Takedowns unlocks the Oval Racer Special. Takedowns are also classified in streaks: * Takedown 2-in-a-row * Takedown 3-in-a-row * Takedown Hot Streak (4th in a row) * Takedown Rampage (5+ takedowns) Other takedowns that should be mentioned: * Double Takedown * Triple Takedown * 4-way Takedown * Total Takedown * Revenge Boost Burnout 3 has a new boost system and, as a result, Burnouts and Burnout Chains are removed. You can now use boost at any time and the boost bar can be increased or decreased. When you Takedown a rival, the Boost Meter will be extended and filled up to a maximum capacity of 4x. Crashing will remove a chunk of boost by 1x. The boost bar can be filled by; *Near Missing Traffic *Oncoming *Drifting *Tailgating Rivals *Escaping Crashes *Takedowns Boost can be stolen from rivals by; *Rubbing them *Slamming them (hitting them from the side) *Shunting them (rear-ending them) *Grinding against them *Takedown denied Vehicles Burnout 3 includes many more vehicles than its predecessors, with a grand total of 67 vehicles. These cars are now ranked into classes such as Compact, Muscle, Coupe, Sports, Super, Special and Heavyweights. Each class is progressively faster than the one before it (excluding the Heavyweight class, as these vehicles are meant specifically for Crash mode). No car in the Heavyweight class is available anywhere else in the game besides Crash mode. :Main Article: Vehicles (Burnout 3) Locations General areas in Burnout 3 are split into three regions; USA, Europe and Far East. Each region is based on an aspect of their real life locations. USA *Silver Lake *Waterfront *Downtown *Mountain Parkway (Silver Lake-Waterfront-Downtown) *Lakeside Getaway (Silver Lake-Waterfront loop) *Kings of the Road (Downtown-Waterfront-Silver Lake) Europe *Winter City *Alpine *Riviera *Vineyard *Coastal Dream (Riviera-Vineyard loop) *Continental Run (Alpine-Riviera-Vineyard) *Alpine Expressway (Riviera-Alpine-Winter City) *Frozen Peak (Winter City-Alpine loop) Far East *Island Paradise *Golden City *Dockside *Tropical Drive (Island Paradise-Golden City loop) :Main Article: Locations (Burnout 3) Soundtrack Due to Acclaim falling out of business and Criterion being acquired by EA, Burnout 3 now includes EA Trax which is music licensed by EA Games. There are 44 different tracks in the game. A few original tracks composed by Stephen Root were also added into the game. :Main Article: Soundtrack (Burnout 3) Trivia *Even though Burnout 3 is as violent as its successor, Burnout Revenge, the game received a T rating by ESRB due to the fact that they actually hadn't come up with the E-10 rating yet until about 1 month after the game's release, and because Stryker sometimes slips in some swearing into his announcements. *The three cars on the front on the box, respectively, are the Muscle Type 2, Muscle Type 3 and Super Type 2. *In the 2012 version of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the player can acquire a license plate with the title "Takedown" by getting to level 20, in reference to Burnout 3: Takedown. Category:Burnout 3: Takedown